Soul Eater: The Girl of Legend! Kid's Second Weakness? Part 2
by thephilosophersjuicebox
Summary: When a a battle between Black Star, Kid, and Kiyoto begins, Kiyoto shows much power with Sorami. But a explosion caused by a masked man makes Kid and Sorami team up to stop him. But when they find his lair, they come across a demon they do not want to mess with.


Soul Eater—The Girl of Legend! Kid's Second Weakness? Part 2

"The Legend, Professor?" Maka frowned at Stein. "Who's The Legend?" Stein thrust his hand in his lab coat and pulled out a green-spine book. Golden lettering spiraled on the cover stating: _The Girl of Legend_. Maka grabbed the book.

"The Girl of Legend dates back to the ninth century. Back then it was just a legend," Stein straitened his glasses. "But eighteen years ago that Legend was born…but it doesn't seem that she has told her partner that she is a Death Scythe or The Legend. She seems to be able to trick him into thinking that she is only a simple Revolver that shoots Wavelengths and has a special ability."

"Wow," Soul mumbled. "That guy must be pretty gullible."

"Seems to be that way," Stein blew smoke from his cigarette.

"On the other hand, that Legend girl is pretty hot," Soul smiled.

"Makkkkkaaaa—" Maka brought a book close to her face. "—CHOP!"

"Owowowowow!" Soul's lower lip overlapped his upper lip.

"Ready, Sorami?" Kiyoto looked at the gun in his right hand.

"Ready!" The Revolver called back. Kiyoto smiled.

"SOUL RESONANCE, LET'S GO!" They screamed. While they were charging up, Black Star charged at Kiyoto.

"NO ONE'S A BIGGER STAR THAN ME!" He yelled. "TSUBAKI, ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!"

"Right!"

Kiyoto had morphed with Sorami and stood with a steady stance. The Revolvers had locked onto his arms, showing a circle of thirty tubes ready to fire.

"Mega Shot," Stein laughed. "I've fought them against that before."

"Who was it?" Maka asked.

"Kiyoto's father, Akiyoshi Hokama," Stein looked to the sky. "He was very powerful too. Although, it seems like Sorami is trying harder. Kiyoto and Sorami are matched up perfectly. Their bravery, courage, and fear line up together…except for their strength. Sorami's soul tries harder because she knows that they can lose. Kiyoto's soul doesn't see that so clearly. His soul pulses with exhilaration."

Kiyoto shot various wavelengths from the enlarged Revolvers. The assassin boy was knocked back, while the Grim Reaper stood still.

"How the hell are they doing that?" Kid breathed. "It's not possible for a weapon to mirror itself and make it materialize unless…"

"Come on, Kid," Liz shouted. "We can beat this guy!"

"I know who they are, Liz," Kid snapped. "I may be a Grim Reaper but those two are a three-star team…and at such a young age, they must be very strong together…I can't beat them."

"It's your choice to not fight," Liz sighed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried out. She morphed back to her human form and ran to her partner.

"I think this battle is over," Sorami smiled as she morphed. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Death the Kid ran down the hallway, looking down each intersection. Finally, he spotted the two three-stars. He ran towards the girl. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" His teeth clenched together.

"I'm Sorami Kajiwara," She sighed. "Can you get off me now?"

"_Who _are you _exactly?_" Kid demanded.

"I told you already!" Sorami fired back. She lifted her arm up and pulled off the Grim Reaper's hand. "Why do you need to know, anyway?"

"I thought you were hungry, Sorami," Kiyoto yawned. "Well, I'll be heading to the cafeteria."

"Tell me who you are!" Kid directed back to Sorami Kajiwara.

"Why do you need to know? I told you! Im Sorami Kajiwara, three-star weapon!"

"You're not telling me the whole truth!" Kid yelled. Sorami sighed.

"Then tell me your name," She leaned against a locker.

"Shouldn't you know I'm Lord Death's son? Death the Kid?" Kid frowned.

"I knew that. I was just playing with you," Sorami laughed and started heading the way her partner did.

"Wait," Kid grabbed the girl's wrist. "Have you heard of anyone called _The Girl of Legend_?" He held up the green-spine book.

"Heh…no I don't know who that is," Sorami scratched the back of her head, and trailed off into meaningless blubber.

"Then I suppose you _aren't _The Girl of Legend?" Kid smiled as he watched the girl's back straiten up to a 0o. "Since you've never heard of her and all."

Sorami whipped around. _Why is he playing with me like this? _She asked herself. Without thinking, she clenched her fist and punched the boy right in the stomach.

"Don't you _ever _tell anyone," Her green eyes narrowed.

Sorami was about to open up the door to the cafeteria when she heard a loud bang. She grabbed the door handle and opened it loudly. Fire erupted on a couple of the tables. Sorami looked around the room. Then, she spotted her partner sprawled out on the floor, in the middle of the eruption.

"Kiyoto!" She screamed and ran to her partner. He obviously was knocked out. Ash fell to the floor and lapped onto Kiyoto and Sorami. Their partners later accompanied other students who had been hurt. _Who did this? _Sorami thought. Suddenly, from a gap in the roof, a man with a mask on laughed. He held a large flame gun. Her eyes narrowed. She looked at the disaster, and then ran towards the hallway she had come from. _Hopefully Kid will still be there. _As she predicted, Death The Kid still stood in the middle of the hallway. "Kid! I need your help!"

"With what?" Kid looked confused. "Did something happen?"

"There was a explosion in the cafeteria, and now Kiyoto's hurt!" Sorami began to panic. "Please you have to help! I saw the man who did it. He wore a green mask and hood…and he had a flame gun!"

"Okay…but it may be tricky. I only hope we can match soul wavelengths. I suppose you can see souls?" Kid answered.

"I can…it should be a kinshin egg, right?" Sorami asked. Kid nodded slightly. _Okay…concentrate, _Sorami thought. "I found it! Come on, let's go!" Sorami bolted past Kid, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Won't we have a hard time matching soul wavelengths?" Kid was now holding Sorami in her weapon form.

"Don't worry about it. Kiyoto is a Grim Reaper, after all. I don't think it should be too hard," Sorami said back.

"What? Your partner is a Grim Reaper?" Kid wanted to fall over.

"After all, he's your cousin," Sorami didn't understand that Kid didn't know he had cousins. "Lord Death had a brother."

_So my father still is keeping things from me…_Kid thought.

"Stop here, Kid," Sorami called out.

"But its just desert," Kid hopped off his skateboard and it evaporated.

"It's underground, I can feel it," Sorami changed back to her human form and stepped towards the spot she looked at. "Watch out," she sighed. "Drill Stability forming," Her arm turned into a turbo drill. "Drill Stability at 20%," The drill flickered on and off. "Drill Stability at 40%...57%...73%...96%...100%!" The drill coming from her arm glowed in the sun as it spun faster and faster. "Follow me." She pushed the drill into the sand and Kid blocked it as he jumped into the hole.

"We're getting closer!" Sorami called. Soon, a large bang boomed.

"What are we going to do now?" Kid panted.

"Hey, where did Kid go, Patty?" Liz turned to her younger sister.

"He said he was going to go talk to that girl we saw earlier today!" Patty laughed, holding up the giraffe with a broken neck she had made long ago.

"Why did you keep that, Patty?" Liz frowned. "Wouldn't he be back already though?" Patty shrugged.

"I think I can use this," She pulled a laser pointer.

"I doubt it can penetrate steel," Kid replied.

"But if I heat it up more," Sorami smiled. She took her left pointer finger and stuck it onto the part of the laser light. Kid watched her pull her finger off. The tip of her finger glowed red and he could feel the heat from her finger a yard away. "Stick close," she said. _How many things can she do? _Kid thought. _I don't understand this…she—_Kid noticed that Sorami was falling. He jumped into the underground building after her. Sorami gasped.

"There he is," She pointed. The man with the mask spotted them.

"More souls," He smiled. "After that disappointment at the DWMA, you'll be desert…WAIRA!" A giant chimera bolted into existence.

"K—k—Kid?" Sorami's pupils shrunk.

"Waira," The man with the mask rasped. "Kill those two and you'll have a good treat…it's a Grim Reaper and The Legend. Won't that be a good treat?" The chimera let out a wail of approval and charged towards Kid and Sorami.


End file.
